Intercessio (alternatively titled 'Unous Proteus')
by Crazy-Comet-97
Summary: When some people decide to ruin Mark and Ethan's rather awesome day, little do they know how far they will go to make sure they regret it. (Based on this series of glorious gifs which honestly, I could see both Mark and Ethan doing if Ethan was slightly braver: hardychick89 .co .vu /post/ 190092160709 )


Ah, California. Honestly, LA wasn't all bad come certain days. The days where you could get though traffic in an hour (or just under, also known as a miracle), the sun beating down on your back as you just enjoyed the day without the culture and clutter of the city to bother you.

Such a day was currently in motion, a rare event in a timeline of others, that had thankfully fallen on Mark and Ethan's day off from being the creepiest people they could know. Themselves.

With Amy currently out of action due to a rogue summer cold and Mika looking after her (as always) and looking after the dogs as well, both men had deemed it a time to get out of their shared home and go to the boardwalk for the day, enjoying the sun and cool salty air that felt miles away from the choked smoky pillars of Los Angeles while it lasted.

Hand in hand, without fear of anything or anyone seeing them (LA and California as a whole was rather open like that), they walked in the sunshine. Mark, with this freshly shaven face and completely lathered in sunscreen and Ethan, having just finished two ice-creams (both him and Mark had gotten one, but Mark seldom finished his ever) and a cotton candy stick which he cleverly tossed in the trash as they walked past it, his partner's eyebrows raising in surprise.

"Nice shot, baby boy." "Thanks."

Thankfully, they hadn't been stopped by fans as much as normal. Of course, there had been a few here and there, photos of course and a few object signings, but in reality, it had been quite peaceful.

Well, until they reached the end of the boardwalk where their car was, only to find the area completely blocked up and crowded, to the point where they were stretching their heads over them to see what in the hell was happening.

Upon the boardwalk's edge, not having been there when they had arrived, were several people with signs and banners in black, calling and chanting and just plain making a fuss.

Having been able to squeeze through the crowd (with a handful of 'excuse me's' and 'so sorry's'), frowns took over their faces as they got in earshot of the people, one man in particular yelling though a bullhorn.

"**How will you escape the damnation of hell if you continue to rebel against God!?**"

Ah. They were /those/ kind of protesters.

Granted, Mark and Ethan both had never had a problem with people like this before. Due to their internet fame and their constant talking about the issues of LGBT rights and people's perspectives often reaching millions of subscribers at a time, they had it a lot easier than most.

Both their families supported them and of course, so did their fans, but it was the fact that it had been such a great day up to this point, that both men were suddenly quite disappointed that it was going to end with these kinds of people who hated everything they stood for.

Ethan, the most hesitant one of the two, slowly took his hand out of Mark's and stuffed it into his pockets nervously.

Mark, however, was not going to have that. Oh no. He would /not/ let Ethan looked like a scared deer, nor walk past these people who were not only making them uncomfortable, but everyone else as well. He was just not that kind of guy and it seemed to be evident, given that the sudden idea he had was so off the handle, it could have been in itself, its own Unnus Annus video.

Turning to Ethan, Mark could see the worry in his eyes suddenly turn to curiosity at how bright Mark's own were. "I have an idea."

"What kind of an idea?" "A very bad, very stupid, but very fun idea."

He ghosted his breath over Ethan's ear as he said it, the young man practically shivering despite being in a tank top under the hot as fuck southern California sun. "W-What might that be?"

"How about-" Mark smiled at him, an evil glint appearing. "-we give those assholes a better show then their whole act they're putting on? It's clearly hurting everyone else, so I think we should give them something to stare at that's better than a bunch of ass-kissers."

"What did you have in mind?" Despite the fact Ethan usually wasn't so comfortable with showing off in public (well, unless you counted the first time he ever met his boyfriend cause that backflip is paying off still today), he could see the gears in Mark's head turning and for once, also wanted to go along with whatever hair brained scheme Mark had come up with.

He too, could not stand these people trying to antagonise others while they were having fun.

"Oh, I was thinking something like…this." All of a sudden, Mark's lips were on his and suddenly kissed back, pushing Mark backwards until they had moved to in front of the man with the bullhorn, making out passionately to screams and cheers as he tried to yell over them.

"**How will you escape the damnation of hell if you continue to affront the son of God!?**"

Uncaring of him (and also how physically uncomfortable and sick looking his group of people were starting to look while watching them), Mark decided it was time to up the stakes for 'viewing pleasure' (in reality, he just wanted to piss them off a whole lot more) and suddenly started to pull the hem of Ethan's tank top up.

Ethan, having caught onto what his boyfriend was doing, did the same with his grey t-shirt, both of them still furiously making out even as their shirts ended up being thrown into who only knows where, Ethan actually finding the balls somewhere inside himself to pull off the ground and wrap his legs around Mark's upper torso, the cheering and catcalls (For him? No. For Mark? Possibly.) becoming louder as the man with the horn struggled to talk over them.

"**The Lord cannot not forgive your sins if you do not repent! Time is running out! Repent or perish! Time is running out!**"

Mark, having not expected Ethan to get up and practically mount and ride him (his out of corner cowboy lasso hand thing was evidence of that), had struggled to keep a hold of him at first, despite the man's lighter size and height, but eventually he kept a good hold of him as they continued to make out passionately, Mark's legs feeling like jelly given most of his blood was most likely rushing to his head, balls and dick right now.

Eventually, with the cheers and calls and laughing and whistling drowning out the man, Mark finally lowered them to the point where he was on his back, the old driftwood and it's splinters and hot nails digging onto his back as usually sweet little Ethan kept going to town on him, hot and heavy and unrelenting as the man was finally silenced to the loud cheers of the people.

His group, disgusted, enraged and having not been able to get their point across thanks to them, took their signs and their equipment and their disappoint off the boardwalk, obviously leaving them and the other patrons in peace.

Mark, aware despite the haze of cloud that had enveloped his mind (and Ethan's cock grinding against his cock) went in for a double ass slap to signal that their work was done.

Thankfully, Ethan picked up on this and with a whimper, he pulled away, lips red and bruised, eyes so wide they were pitch black and air struggling to get into his lungs.

Mark, in a similar condition, simply just grinned and his heart fluttered at the laugh he got back.

Knowing that, a. they were internet famous and b. they were in a /very/ public place, they knew that it was best that they disappear quickly before something major happened, like a fan walking by and, most likely, before someone uploaded their lewd spectacle to the internet for all to see.

So, quietly, they received their shirts from where they had landed, took a bow (got a standing ovation, which was cool) and although still quite red, dashed off to the tiny little car while attempting to put the shirts back on.

Needless to say, it was a fruitless effort as in the middle of driving back home to the house, Ethan had deemed that the back seat needed to be occupied.

Mark, of course, didn't protest.


End file.
